


The Ambassadors

by yououui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: A collection of stories chronicling the relationship of Fai, an ambassador and the top translator of Celes, and Kurogane, one of the best guards and honorary ambassador of Nihon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr. These little snippets are not in chronological order or any order in particular for that matter.

Kurogane pulled at the collar around his neck, grimacing around at the guests around him that were all also wearing traditionally formal Celesian garments. Custom made suits for the men, with high neck collars and ties that felt more like nooses and jackets that didn’t allow for as much movement as Kurogane would like. The women were in extravagant gowns, some with plunging necklines and corsets that looked so tight, Kurogane assumed they must not be able to eat anything, lest their dress burst open.

Tomoyo was in a simpler version of one of these dresses, a light purple to match her eyes and a skirt that only flared ever so slightly, keeping her from looking like one of the many pastries Celes loved to serve their guests. Her hair, which normally hung straight down her back in a heavy curtain of black, was braided and twisted this way and that, and while it looked lovely, Kurogane thought that hair should not be that complicated.

“Kurogane, stop fussing with your clothes,” Tomoyo scolded, swatting at Kurogane’s hand. Kurogane dropped his hand with a defiant tch and crossed his arms instead. 

“I don’t know why I have to be here with you,” Kurogane muttered, snatching a glass of wine from a tray a servant was carrying.

“Because, you’re one of Nihon’s ambassadors as well as a faithful bodyguard,” Tomoyo reminded. “It’s your duty to attend these events. I would assume you’d grown used to it with the many places you’ve travelled to.”

Kurogane would never grow used to it though. He had been dragged to more countries than any other guard by the royal family of Nihon due to his ability to protect, so much so that he had been granted the title of honorary ambassador. It was more of a formality than anything. It wasn't like Kurogane was a diplomat in any sense of the word, he was just strong and good with a sword. He didn't mind the formality at first, until he realized all of the parties and events he would be dragged to in the name of Nihon. He couldn't even remember how many times he had visited the varying countries Nihon interacted with.

Celes, though, he knew he had been to the most. And despite the clothes and extravagance, it was not the worst country to be in. In fact, it was probably his favorite country.

“Oh,” Tomoyo said, and she waved her hand over her head with a smile. Kurogane looked in the direction she was waving, and he swallowed when he saw a skinny body in a perfectly tailored, midnight blue suit walking towards them. Blond hair was pulled up and pinned in place, and blue eyes sparkled under the many lamps hung along the walls.

“Princess Tomoyo,” Said that lilting voice in perfect Nihongo, if not for the slightest accent. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Tomoyo said with a smile. “Oh, Kurogane, this is Fai Flourite, one of Celes’ ambassadors and one of their best translators.”

Fai smiled at Kurogane, and Kurogane was reminded a bit too much of a mischievous cat. "Oh yes, Kurogane and I have met quite a few times when he visited with your Empress,” Fai said.

“Of course, how silly of me. Kurogane has visited Celes often enough, it is no surprise,” Tomoyo replied, looking back at Kurogane over her shoulder.

“How is the Empress doing?” Fai asked, and Kurogane leaned against the pillar behind him, watching Fai as he spoke.

Every now and then, Fai would glance up at Kurogane, smile slyly at him, he even winked once, and Kurogane couldn’t do much else than roll his eyes.

The idiot was just as annoying each time they met.

–--

Kurogane, now with his suit jacket and tie off and the first few buttons of his shirt undone to let himself breathe, opened the door as soon as he heard a few light knocks.

“Ah, just the person I wanted to see!” Fai said, smiling charmingly. “Kurogane, I was wondering if you could help me with this Nihongo document, there are some words I just don’t–”

Kurogane grabbed Fai’s arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door and pushing Fai up against it so he could connect their lips in a heated kiss. Fai smiled against Kurogane’s lips, dropping the papers in his hands and wrapping his arms around Kurogane’s neck instead.

Kurogane pulled back slightly. “You don’t have to keep up the charade if there’s no one there, idiot,” Kurogane said against Fai’s lips.

Fai just laughed and pushed his body closer to Kurogane’s, his slender fingers weaving themselves into Kurogane’s hair. “But Kuro-sama,” Fai whispered, “That’s half the fun.”

Kurogane grinned and pressed their lips together again, Fai humming into his mouth. Large hands came to grasp Fai’s ass, and Fai immediately lifted his too-long legs, wrapping them around Kurogane’s waist. Holding him like this, Fai’s head had been lifted slightly over Kurogane’s, so he leaned it down to continue their kiss, pieces of his wavy, wispy hair falling from the clips and tickling Kurogane’s cheeks.

Kurogane carried Fai to the other side of the room to the large open window, sitting Fai down on the sill, the curtains blowing around them with each light breeze. Fai kept his legs wrapped tightly around Kurogane’s hips, keeping him close, and Kurogane ground down against Fai, who moaned in return into Kurogane’s mouth.

Fai pulled back slightly and licked his red lips, smiling. “Such a feisty dog,” He said, looking up at Kurogane with dark blue eyes, pupils blown out wide.

Kurogane reached an arm up, took a fist full of Fai’s hair, pulling more of it out of the clips, and pulled just lightly enough to lean Fai’s head back, but not hard enough to cause actual pain. “Don’t call me a damn dog,” He growled.

Fai laughed and leaned forward, taking Kurogane’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling every so slightly, making Kurogane groan lowly. “Then don’t act so much like one,” Fai retorted, his breath hot against Kurogane’s lips.

Kurogane took Fai’s mouth in his again, and Fai whined as Kurogane’s tongue slid against his own. Kurogane eventually pull away, moving down Fai’s neck to leave open mouthed kisses.

“It’s been way too long,” Kurogane said against the pale skin of Fai’s neck. “I missed you too damn much.”

Fai let out a breathy laugh, but it was cut off by a sharp gasp when Kurogane began sucking on that spot on his neck, the one that was always able to make Fai melt in his arms. “It has been a–ah–a little bit of time since we last–aahhh–saw each other.”

“Too long,” Kurogane repeated, biting down lightly on the mark he had just made, and Fai’s whole body jerked against his, pale fingers pulling slightly on short black hair.

Fai slid his hands to Kurogane’s jaw, pulling his face back up to his so he could just barely ghost his lips over Kurogane’s. “What are we waiting for then?” Fai whispered.

Kurogane moved to press their lips together again, but was abruptly stopped by three knocks at his door. Fai looked over Kurogane’s shoulder at the door, and then up at Kurogane. 

“Are you going to get it?” Fai asked quietly, so whoever was on the other side of the door couldn’t hear him.

“If we’re quiet, they’ll just leave,” Kurogane murmured.

“Kurogane?” Came Tomoyo’s voice, and Kurogane sighed, dropping his head onto Fai’s shoulder.

“You can’t leave the princess waiting,” Fai said, and Kurogane lifted his head to look at him.

“And what exactly am I supposed to tell her?” He asked in hushed tones. “’Just ignore the Celesian I’m about to fuck, what did you want to talk about?’”

“You don’t have to tell her we were doing anything,” Fai whispered. “We could just say I was asking for help with those documents.”

“Trust me, just seeing us in a room together alone would give Tomoyo enough to torture us for a year,” Kurogane said.

“Kurogane? Are you asleep?” Tomoyo asked, knocking again.

“Uh, sorry Princess,” Kurogane called over his shoulder. “I dozed off. Let me grab a shirt.” He turned to look at Fai again. “Hide somewhere.”

“What do you expect me to do, dangle outside the window?” Fai asked as Kurogane pulled away from him so he could stand up.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry Kurogane,” Tomoyo said. “We’ve known each other since we were children, it’s nothing I haven’t seen!”

Fai ducked to the floor and under the bed as Tomoyo turned the knob, and Kurogane did his best to smooth out his hair and straighten his shirt. Tomoyo stepped inside and looked around, and Kurogane cleared his throat.

“W-Was there something you needed, Princess?” He asked, and Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

“Nothing in particular,” She answered. “I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know the dinner had quite a bit of cream in it.”

“I managed to avoid the creamy parts,” Kurogane said, his chest feeling warm at the fact that Tomoyo cared so much for him despite their vastly different statuses. But he couldn’t be surprised; they had known each other since they were children, when he was taken into the palace after his parents died. He had the same amount of care for her, as well.

“I’m glad,” Tomoyo said. “How do you like these beds? They’re too soft for me. I may be a bit crankier than usual tomorrow if I can’t get a good night’s rest.”

Kurogane laughed a bit at that. “Trust me, I know how you get. But sometimes they’re not so bad.”

Tomoyo nodded and, her eyes caught something on the floor. She looked down, and Kurogane cursed internally when she caught sight of the papers Fai had dropped. She looked at Kurogane with no suspicion in her gaze and smiled softly.

“Well, I suppose I’ll be off to my soft bed, then,” She said. “I just wanted to wish you a good night.”

Kurogane nodded. “Good night, Princess.”

He walked her to the door, opening it for her. She stepped out, but stopped in the hall and turned to look at Kurogane. “You know,” She said, and she smiled a familiarly mischievous smile. “I think Fai took quite a liking to you. You should try to get to know him more, maybe invite him to Nihon for the next political gathering.”

Kurogane swallowed dryly and nodded. “I… I’ll think about it.”

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. “Pleasant dreams,” She said before turning to leave.

Kurogane returned the sentiment and shut the door behind her, turning to lean against it. He watched as Fai wiggled out from under the bed, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled and twisted.

“She didn’t see me,” Fai said as he removed his jacket and went about loosening his tie.

“Trust me, she knew you were in here,” Kurogane said, running a hand over his face. “She’ll never let me live this down.”

Fai laughed and dropped his tie on the floor, walking over to Kurogane. He leaned up against Kurogane, his hands coming between them to finish unbuttoning Kurogane’s shirt. “She wasn’t wrong,” He said, running his hands down Kurogane’s abdomen when he had his shirt open. “I have taken quite a liking to you.”

Kurogane grinned at that, baring his teeth, and reached up to begin unbuttoning Fai’s shirt, as well. “Is that so?” He asked, pushing Fai’s shirt off his skinny, pale shoulders once he had it all unbuttoned.

Fai smiled and nodded, letting his shirt fall to the floor, and he hooked his fingers into the waistline of Kurogane’s pants. “That’s right,” He said, moving his hands closer and closer to Kurogane’s crotch.

_“Let me show you just how much I like you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane and Fai meet again. Fai has no plans to keep to the agreement they made during their first encounter.

Kurogane swallowed thickly. The room felt hot and his clothes felt too tight and there was a nervous feeling in his stomach. All because deep blue eyes were staring at him from across the table.

He was in Valeria with Amaterasu, who was visiting along with many other foreign leaders. They were there to discuss aide that Valeria was requesting to help their economy, but Kurogane didn’t know much more than that. He was only there to protect Amaterasu, not get involved in the politics of the situation.

But even just focusing on Amaterasu and any possible threats that could be around them (there were none, but Kurogane had to be on high alert at all times) was becoming difficult when a certain blond just so happened to be seated across from him at the dinner Valeria was hosting for all of its visitors.

The first time Kurogane had met Fai was during his first visit to Celes. When Kurogane first spoke to Fai, he couldn’t stand the guy, but by the end of the trip, he was falling into bed with him.

It had been a few months since then, and Fai still had the same, mischievous look in his eyes. His hair was longer now, tied back with a ribbon. Some pieces couldn’t be held back though, and they framed his face and fell in his eyes and made him look even better than Kurogane remembered.

Kurogane cleared his throat and picked up his glass of water so that he could focus on something other than the burning stare Fai was giving him. They had told each other that they couldn’t let what happened the first time they met happen again. They had important duties; Fai was a diplomat, expected to put the needs of Celes before his own for the sake of country, and Kurogane was a personal guard, there only to ensure the safety of the Empress. They couldn’t get distracted by each other and risk anything going wrong.

But it seemed like Fai didn’t remember that agreement with the way he was looking at Kurogane.

Fai only looked away when the person next to him said something to him, and he began speaking in a foreign language. Kurogane recognized it as Valerian, and he couldn’t help but wonder just how many languages Fai knew. When they first met, he had heard him switch between Celesian and Nihongo without a problem, and there he was, speaking Valerian like it was his first language. Kurogane supposed it was why Fai was notoriously known as one of the best translators in Celes. Meanwhile, Kurogane had studied a handful of Valerian phrases in preparation for the trip that he hadn't even used yet because everyone talked to Amaterasu, not her bodyguard. He didn't mind though. He preferred to keep to himself.

Kurogane’s thoughts were cut off when he felt something brush against his foot. He choked on his water when he felt it drag up his leg, and when he looked up, he saw that Fai was smiling, but not looking at him.

Kurogane swallowed, feeling the way Fai dragged his foot against Kurogane’s leg, up towards his thigh and Kurogane really needed to get rid of the tie around his neck before he choked.

The foot disappeared, and Kurogane released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He glared at Fai, and when Fai finished his conversation, he looked back at Kurogane with a smile and a raised brow that taunted Kurogane, that egged him on to do something back.

Kurogane just swallowed and tried to focus on anything but the Celesian ambassador that was seated across from him.

–--

“You look well.”

Kurogane turned when he heard a familiar, accented voice behind him, finding Fai looking up at him with a smile. There was a drink in his hand, and Kurogane could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.

“Uh. Yeah. So do you,” Kurogane said stiffly.

He wanted to get back to his room, not stand here socializing with everyone after the dinner. He could communicate with only a few people in the room anyway. For some reason though, he couldn’t bring himself to leave once Fai came up to him.

“Kurogane, I was wondering,” Fai said, stepping a bit closer. “Do you know much about Nihongo art?”

“Art?” Kurogane asked, raising a brow.

Fai nodded. “I received some beautiful works, but there are words and symbols written on them I’m afraid I don’t understand. I was wondering if you could help me with them.”

Kurogane swallowed. He knew what Fai was doing. He knew damn well what Fai was doing, and he really should decline, but instead he said, “Sure.”

Fai grinned, flashing his straight, white teeth. “Wonderful! Is it alright with you if I bring them by your room later?”

Kurogane nodded dumbly, and Fai’s grin morphed into something a bit more mischievous. A bit more seductive.

“Thank you, Kurogane. I’ll stop by later.” Fai lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers in a wave. “Enjoy the festivities.”

With that, he left. Kurogane picked up the closest drink he could and drank it in one gulp, and made his way to his room.

–

Kurogane was standing at his window, the tie around his neck finally removed and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His jacket had been tossed over the armchair in the corner of the room, and he didn’t feel like putting it away right then. He was looking over the schedule he had been given for the next few days in Valeria, which told him where Amaterasu would be at what times, which told him where he had to be, as well.

He looked up when he heard a few light knocks at his door and put the schedule down on the desk in his room. He walked over to the door, pulling it open. Fai was there, two long, wooden cylinders in his arms that most likely held the artwork he had discussed. They were engraved, painted, and lacquered to a shiny finish. Kurogane was surprised he had brought them at all.

“Thank you for agreeing to look these over, Kurogane,” Fai said, lifting the scroll cases up a bit.

Kurogane just nodded and stepped aside so that Fai could step in. He shut the door behind him, and locked it for good measure.

Fai stepped over to the desk and set the scrolls down carefully. Kurogane followed him over and set a hand on the desk, leaning down a bit to look at the wooden cases a bit closer.

“These look nice, where did you–mmph!”

Slim hands were pulling at Kurogane’s shirt, lips pressing against his own before he could finish his sentence. Without thinking, Kurogane’s hands went to Fai’s waist, one sliding to his lower back to pull him closer. Fai hummed into the kiss, moving his hands up to the back of Kurogane’s neck. He opened his mouth to Kurogane’s probing tongue, and stepped forward.

Kurogane went along, stepping back until the back of his knees hit the desk chair. He sat down, and Fai ended up in his lap.

“I thought. You said. We shouldn’t. Do. This. Anymore,” Kurogane said between kisses from Fai. Fai hummed, and Kurogane dragged his lips down to his long, pale neck.

“Yes, but now I– _ahh_ –I changed my mind,” Fai said with a breathy, sighing voice as Kurogane kissed and nipped down his neck. “I really had planned to stick by our agreement, but I just– _oh!_ –I couldn’t stop myself when I saw you because you– _ah_ –you just looked so good and I couldn’t– _ah!_ –help myself.”

Kurogane moved his lips back to Fai’s, kissing him hard. “Do you ever shut up?” Kurogane asked against Fai’s lips.

Fai smiled and pressed their lips together again. “Only when you kiss me.”

Kurogane grinned and kissed Fai harder, and groaning lowly into Fai’s mouth. He moved his lips down to Fai’s neck again, and Fai released a shaky sigh at the feeling.

“Don’t leave any marks, Kuro-sama. I have a lot… Of… Ah… A lot of… Important… Ah, ah! Oh, yes, right there, Kuro-sama!” Fai’s head tilted to the side as Kurogane sucked at _that_ spot on his neck, and Kurogane couldn’t help but snort against Fai’s skin. 

Fai gasped sharply when Kurogane bit at that spot, and then moaned when he sucked and licked at it again. When Kurogane moved away, there was a dark red mark blooming against pale skin. Fai swallowed and looked at Kurogane with dark eyes.

“Oops,” Was all Kurogane said with a grin.

Fai smiled back and went in for another kiss. “I’m going to have to get you back for that, Kuro-sama,” Fai whispered against his lips, and then long fingers were pulling at his shirt, pulling up off the chair and dragging him to the bed.

–

Fai looked particularly good with his hair down, the ends sticking to his neck and his roots darkened by sweat. His eyes were shut, and his chest was rising and falling with his panting breaths, and when Kurogane leaned down to kiss him, he hummed and kissed him right back.

Kurogane moved off of Fai, propping his pillow up against the wall behind him so that he could sit up and lean against it. Fai rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up on his hands and lifting his feet up into the air.

“That was even better than last time, Kuro-sama,” Fai said with a smile.

Kurogane grinned. “Heh. Can’t deny that.”

Fai laughed and fluffed the pillow under him, resting his cheek on it and shutting his eyes. Kurogane looked at him, swallowing thickly. For some reason, seeing Fai like that was making his heart race even more than seeing Fai naked and lost in pleasure.

With his eyes shut, a small smile on his lips, his hair messy and trailing down his shoulders, Fai looked… Peaceful. Beautiful. It made Kurogane want to kiss him even more.

Instead, Kurogane reached out and picked up a lock of Fai’s hair, twirling it around in his fingers. Fai opened his eyes and looked up at Kurogane. “Do you like my hair long?” Fai asked, lifting his head and shaking his hair out. “I’ve been needing to cut it.”

“I like it,” Kurogane said with a shrug. “I think it suits you.”

Fai smiled, and Kurogane thought he saw a hint of a blush on Fai’s cheeks, but the blond buried his face into his pillow before Kurogane could get a good look. Fai sighed and turned his face so that his cheek was resting against the pillow again.

“I should go,” Fai said, looking up at Kurogane.

Kurogane shrugged. “There’s no rush. You can stay here if you want.”

Kurogane was sure he saw a blush on Fai’s cheeks at that, and Fai swallowed. “But… It’ll raise a lot of eyebrows if we both leave your room tomorrow morning.”

Kurogane let the hair in his fingers slip away. “We’ll find a time for you to slip out without anyone seeing you. It’ll be fine.”

Fai chewed on his lip. “But…”

“Stay,” Kurogane said firmly. “I want you to.”

The blush on Fai’s face reached all the way back to his ears at that, but he smiled sheepishly. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Kurogane nodded and picked up another piece of Fai’s hair to play with. “How do you know all those languages?” Kurogane asked.

“Hmm?” Fai asked, looking up at him.

“You were speaking Valerian perfectly earlier, and you’re fluent in Nihongo,” Kurogane said.

“Ah,” Fai said, smiling. “Well, you see, I was born in Valeria, so it was actually my first language.”

Kurogane blinked. “Really?”

Fai nodded. “I moved to Celes when I was young. I had to learn the language since I was living here, obviously. Sometimes I think that my Celesian has gotten a bit better than my Valerian, but I suppose that isn’t too surprising.”

“And Nihongo?” Kurogane asked.

Fai smiled and pushed himself up, moving so that he was sitting up next to Kurogane, letting himself lean against the ninja. “I was just interested in Nihon and the language, so I decided to learn it. That’s all. I still have only visited once, and it was when I was young and a novice in the language.” He looked up at Kurogane. “Would it impress you to know I’m also conversational in the language of Clow?”

Kurogane snorted and wrapped an arm around Fai’s shoulders. “Can’t say it’s not impressive.”

“You should try learning Celesian,” Fai said, reaching up to draw patterns on Kurogane’s chest. “It really isn’t that hard. And it seems like you’re going to be traveling a lot as a loyal guard dog, so it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Maybe. I could try,” Kurogane said. “I’d have a good tutor.” Fai smiled, but it was replaced with a whine and a pout when Kurogane’s knuckles knocked against his head. “But don’t call me a dog.”

Fai just mumbled something about Kurogane being mean to him and rested his head against Kurogane’s shoulder. Kurogane’s hand found its way to Fai’s hair, his fingers carding gently through the strands.

He thought that Fai had fallen asleep until he heard a quiet, hesitant, “Kuro-sama?”

“Hmm?” Kurogane hummed.

“I want this to happen again,” Fai whispered. “I like having you here.”

Kurogane couldn’t help but smile at that, and he moved the two of them so that they were lying down on the bed. He kissed the top of Fai’s head and pulled him close.

“Yeah. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before the previous one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane and Fai meet in Nihon for the first time.

Kurogane took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting the beats as he did so before he repeated. It was a little too stuffy in this room and definitely too crowded for Kurogane’s taste. Nihon didn’t host foreign affairs very often, as Nihon was one of the smallest countries in this alliance. This time though, Tomoyo had offered Nihon as the host for their bi-annual meeting and celebratory party, leaving even the largest room of the palace packed with foreign officials.

It did not help that directly in front of Kurogane was Fai, dressed in a deep blue kimono that brought out the color of his eyes even in the dimmed lighting. He was talking to someone from Clow, laughing and expressing his words with hand gestures as he often did. His hair was pinned up elaborately with an assortment of pins and lacquered combs, leaving some pieces to frame his face with soft waves.

Kurogane finished his wine in one gulp and looked away. It had been over half a year since he had last seen Fai, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that he missed the mischievous interpreter. He wanted to grab Fai and drag him away from this overcrowded room until it was just the two of them. On top of missing Fai like crazy, it was Fai’s first time visiting Nihon for a political gathering and seeing him dressed in traditional Nihongo clothing was affecting Kurogane more than he ever thought it would.

Kurogane wondered if it was the room that was hot, or just him.

“Do try to look a bit more cheerful, Kurogane,” Tomoyo said as she slid up next to him. She was dressed in one of her most formal outfits, half of her hair wrapped around a beautiful silver hairpiece, the rest hanging down her back like a thick curtain. She held her hands in front of her, her sleeves so large they almost brushed the ground.

“You can’t keep adding things to the list,” Kurogane said. “You told me to be here, so I’m here. You never said I had to look happy about it.”

“Oh, but aren’t you happy about it?” Tomoyo asked, tilting her head up to glance at Kurogane with her all-knowing smile.

Kurogane looked down at her and furrowed his brows. “Why would I be?”

Tomoyo’s smile grew, and then she looked away to look in front of her. “It’s so wonderful to see you again, Fai!”

Kurogane’s gaze snapped up, and sure enough, Fai was stepping up to them. There was a charming smile on his face, the one Kurogane saw often during these parties. “Princess Tomoyo, Kurogane,” He said, nodding his head slightly towards both of them. “Oh! I suppose here I’m supposed to bow?”

Tomoyo shook her head and reached out towards him. “No need, Fai. You don’t need to worry about being so formal.”

Fai smiled apologetically and looked between them. “It has been quite a while since I’ve seen either of you. I must admit, when I was walking over, you two looked like bickering siblings.”

“Might as well be,” Kurogane grumbled, and Tomoyo elbowed his side. Fai laughed quietly behind his hand. Kurogane swallowed thickly and looked away.

“This is your first time visiting Nihon, right?” Tomoyo asked, gesturing her hand out to Fai.

“I visited once before, quite a few years ago,” Fai told her. “I’ve been wanting to visit for some time now, but it never worked out. I was over the moon when I found out I could attend this time.”

“We’re so happy to have you here,” Tomoyo said. “We should find time between all the meetings to spend some time together. We can drink tea, walk through the garden, and catch up with each other. Kurogane can join us, as well!”

“Huh?” Kurogane looked at her with raised brows.

Fai grinned. “That would be lovely, Princess!”

Kurogane scowled and made eye contact with Fai, who just smiled and turned back to Tomoyo. The two chatted for a few more minutes, mostly about how much Fai loved Nihon’s clothing and how much Tomoyo would love to make Fai some custom kimonos. 

“Well, I must be going,” Fai said, bowing his head slightly. A charm hanging from one of his hairpins chimed delicately as he lifted his head. “Not that I really want to, but I must be good and make the rounds.”

He gave a small wink, and Tomoyo giggled behind her sleeve. “Let’s find time after the meeting tomorrow afternoon to take a walk together.”

Fai smiled and nodded. “Of course, Princess. I’m looking forward to it.” He nodded towards Kurogane. “Of course, always a pleasure to see you, Kurogane.”

Fai’s smile was teasing, and Kurogane couldn’t do much more than narrow his eyes as Fai turned and walked away. Kurogane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “How much longer do I need to be here?” 

“At least until some guests start leaving,” Tomoyo said. She patted Kurogane’s arm. “Good luck.” With that and one last smile, she was off again to play a good host.

\--

Kurogane ended up outside in the garden eventually. He needed a cool, quiet place after being stuck in that room for so long. Luckily, there were only a few other people meandering outside, and as he walked farther along the path, he eventually found that he was alone. 

Lanterns were placed around the garden, lighting the path and glowing softly on the flowers and trees surrounding him. Kurogane turned the corner and came to a halt when he found Fai standing in front of him. His back was turned to Kurogane, and he was looking up at the moon, hanging big and bright in the sky. Kurogane took one step forward, and at the noise, Fai turned to look over his shoulder.

Fai looked at Kurogane for a moment, and then his gaze softened and he turned to face Kurogane completely. Kurogane took the invitation and stepped closer, and Fai smiled gently. Kurogane could not help himself; once he was close enough, he reached out and cupped Fai’s cheek in his hand. His skin was soft and a little cold from being outside, but the touch had Kurogane’s heart stuttering in his chest after so long apart.

Fai sighed and leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes. He stepped just a hair closer and looked up at Kurogane again, reaching out to touch the collar of Kurogane’s kimono delicately. “How long as it been, Kuro-sama?” Fai asked, and Kurogane didn’t realize just how much he missed hearing Fai call him by the nickname that had become so endearing.

“Too long,” Kurogane said, his voice low and quiet.

Fai tilted his head back to look at Kurogane’s face, his eyes bright under the moon, his hair shimmering silver, his smile raw and real. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurogane swallowed the words when he captured Fai’s lips with his own and pressed Fai back towards the bushes. 

Fai made a small noise of surprise, but opened his mouth to Kurogane and moved his hands up to the back of Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane’s hand came down to Fai’s waist, slid around to his back, and pulled the blond close, as close as he could. Fai laughed breathlessly into Kurogane’s mouth, and Kurogane smiled.

Fai hummed and brought a hand to Kurogane’s shoulder to pull away. Kurogane looked down at him and raised a brow, and Fai smiled apologetically, his cheeks flushed pink. “Should we go somewhere more private?” He asked, looking down the path.

“Fuck that,” Kurogane said as he took Fai’s chin and brought his face forward to kiss him again.

Fai moaned quietly into the kiss and a hand slid up to Kurogane’s hair. Fai pressed in close, arching his body up to bring them even closer together. Something shot down Kurogane’s spine, and after a long moment, he pulled away with a groan.

“Okay, maybe we should,” He breathed, and Fai smiled smugly.

“You’ll have to let me go,” Fai said when Kurogane did not move, and Kurogane looked down at him.

“You too,” He said, quirking up a brow.

The two laughed quietly into the space between them when neither of them moved. Fai looked up at Kurogane and brought a finger to the corner of Kurogane’s lips. “I missed you,” He said softly, and Kurogane nodded. He took Fai’s hand in his and kissed the tip of Fai’s finger.

“Me too,” Kurogane said, not missing the way Fai’s cheeks deepened in color even as he smiled.

“Kuro-sama, I don’t want to be a bother,” Fai said, “But if you don’t take me to your room right now, I may not be able to stop myself even if the entire population of Nihon happens to find us.”

Kurogane smirked and finally stepped away. “Let’s go then. I know another way we can go so we won’t be seen by anyone.”

Fai followed Kurogane, picking leaves out of his hair and whining about Kurogane’s complete disregard for his outfit. Kurogane made sure to remind Fai that his outfit most likely wouldn’t make it through the night unscathed, and that seemed to make Fai forget about all of his complaints.

Fai hummed as they stepped into Kurogane’s room, lit by an oil lamp and moonlight streaming in through his open veranda door. “So this is where Kuro-sama lives,” Fai murmured as he stepped deeper inside and Kurogane shut the door behind them. 

It wasn’t much. His futon lay on the floor near the veranda door, there were two trunks pushed against a wall, a wardrobe that held his armor and his nicer kimonos against another, and Ginryuu propped up near the door. Fai smiled and turned to look at Kurogane.

“Cute,” He said. “I like it here.”

Kurogane stepped forward and took Fai by the arms to pull him close for another kiss. Fai sighed into Kurogane’s mouth and relaxed against him. Kurogane let go of Fai’s arms to take hold of his waist, and Fai’s slim hands began making work of Kurogane’s kimono. His obi fell to the floor in a hiss of silk, and his kimono fell open. Fai pulled away to look at Kurogane’s exposed abdomen, humming in appreciation as his hands slid down Kurogane’s chest.

Fai leaned forward and began pressing kisses to Kurogane’s clavicle, then down his chest. He began undoing his own kimono as he kissed Kurogane’s skin and moved to slip it off his shoulders, but Kurogane stopped him.

“Leave it on,” Kurogane said when Fai looked up at him in confusion. 

Fai blinked once and then smirked, leaning back a bit. He tilted his head and brought a hand up to rub his bare shoulder, his kimono slipped down to his elbows. “Kuro-sama likes seeing me dressed up like this?” He asked, feigning a shy look.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as took Fai by his elbows to pull him close again. “Idiot,” He said. Then, after a moment, “But yes.”

Fai laughed and shook his head. “I should keep one of these with me every time we’re able to meet,” He said, and Kurogane reached one hand up to tilt Fai’s chin up. 

Kurogane brought their lips close, just keeping them from brushing. “Yeah, you should,” He said deeply, and Fai shut his eyes and smiled.

“Oh, _anata,_ ” Fai breathed, and then Kurogane was crushing their lips together. Fai stumbled back a step, but Kurogane held him close around the waist, and Fai reached up to take Kurogane’s shoulders, moaning into Kurogane’s mouth.

The two moved towards the futon, leaving behind Kurogane’s kimono and some of Fai’s hairpins. They sank down onto the blanket together, only pulling their lips apart to kiss at their necks and shoulders. Kurogane found the sensitive part of Fai’s neck, and Fai tilted his head back and gripped at Kurogane’s hair with both hands.

“Oh, _Kuro-sama,_ ” Fai sighed with a trembling voice. Kurogane bit down, and Fai cried out.

They took the night slow, reveled in being together and against each other for the first time in so long. Kurogane’s head felt foggy, like he was drunk on Fai’s touch, or the sound of his voice, or the tickle of his hair. It was all stronger than any alcohol Kurogane had ever tried and twice as sweet.

Eventually, Fai was in Kurogane’s lap, and Kurogane’s hands were gripping tightly at Fai’s hips as they rose and lowered and rolled. Moonlight reflected off the sweat on their bodies, the ends of Fai’s hair sticking to his shoulders and collarbones and his kimono still hanging at his elbows. His fingernails were biting into Kurogane’s shoulders and the noises he was making were almost pleading as he moved his hips faster.

Fai’s head tilted back and his mouth fell open. “ _Oh,_ Kuro-sama— _ahh,_ love you, _love—!”_

Something tight wrapped around Kurogane’s heart, and he leaned his head up and pressed their lips together as Fai’s body grew tense on top of him. Fai pulled away and buried his face into Kurogane’s neck, his voice tight and whimpering in Kurogane’s ear. Kurogane’s grip on Fai’s hips grew tighter, and he groaned lowly as their bodies became still against each other.

Fai lifted his head and leaned it against Kurogane’s, and Kurogane curled in close to Fai, resting his forehead on Fai’s shoulder. The two sat like that for a long while, their bodies trembling and their skin flushed and covered in kiss marks. Fai eventually turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Kurogane’s temple.

Kurogane grunted in response and let himself fall back onto the futon, bringing Fai down with him. Fai laid against Kurogane’s chest for a moment, and then sighed and rolled off of him. Kurogane opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, acutely aware of the chill on his skin from the breeze coming into the room and the slowing of his heartbeat. 

He thought of the words shared that night. Of Fai’s words, specifically. Something tightened in Kurogane’s chest and he swallowed thickly. When he looked over at Fai, he found the blond laying on his side with his back turned towards Kurogane. Kurogane hesitated for a moment, afraid to bring something up that may have only been said in the heat of the moment, but he knew it had to be discussed.

“Oi,” His voice was gruff, but the way he ran a knuckle down the first few knobs of Fai’s spine was gentle. Fai hummed and lifted his head to look back at Kurogane, and then rolled over so he was on his other side and facing Kurogane. “Where did you learn that word?”

Fai’s fingers were pulling out the rest of the pins still stuck in his hair. His raised a brow. “What word?”

“ _Anata,_ ” Kurogane said. The word felt thick on his tongue.

Fai took out the last pin and shook the rest of his hair out. It fell over his shoulders in messier waves than usual. He propped his cheek on his palm and smiled. “I read it in a novel. Did I use it right?”

Kurogane suddenly felt very nervous. “Yeah,” He said with a nod. “It really just means ‘you,’ but it’s more of a… it’s like an endearing term.”

“Used between lovers, right?” Fai asked, his brows quirking up questioningly.

Kurogane nodded. “Yeah, but more like… spouses.”

Fai regarded Kurogane for a moment and then smiled. He moved a bit closer and placed his hand on top of Kurogane’s chest. His fingertip ran over Kurogane’s skin in random patterns. “You seemed to like it quite a bit,” Fai said, his words soft but his smile teasing. “Is that why?”

Kurogane felt his face grow hot. “Hmph.” He shut his eyes to avoid looking at Fai’s smug face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think that Kuro-sama likes feeling domestic,” Fai said. “Like when I wear clothes of his country, or call him by endearing terms, or give him back massages and bring him hot tea in bed.”

Kurogane opened his eyes and looked at Fai with the best scowl he could muster at the moment. He didn’t deny it though because Fai was right. Kurogane did like any small semblance of domesticity they could get, considering the lives they led. Fai smiled and moved closer, lifting himself up on his elbow so the top half of his body could hover over Kurogane’s. His other hand stopped drawing patterns and instead sat flat over Kurogane’s heart.

“It’s okay,” Fai said quietly. His smile wasn’t smug or teasing anymore. “I don’t mind doing it.”

Kurogane reached up and took a piece of Fai’s hair that was hanging over his shoulder to twirl around his finger. “Do you like it?” He asked.

Fai glanced down in thought and then shrugged his shoulder. “I suppose I’m just not used to it.” He smiled sheepishly at Kurogane. “It’s never been something I’ve thought of much. When I see you in Celesian clothing, I don’t get any sort of reaction out of it. I just want the clothes to be off.”

Kurogane chuckled and Fai smiled at the sound. Kurogane began combing his fingers through the tangles in Fai’s hair, and red bloomed over the bridge of Fai’s nose.

“But…” He started again, his voice soft, as if he were telling a secret that he didn’t want anyone else to overhear. “When I see how excited it makes you, and how you react and treat me… And when we do things like this… I like it.”

Kurogane moved his hand up to Fai’s scalp, sinking his fingers into the thickness of Fai’s hair as he pulled Fai towards him. Fai followed easily and let Kurogane press their lips together in a tender kiss. When they pulled apart, Fai smiled down at Kurogane and then began to move off of him. Kurogane reached up and put a hand around Fai’s shoulders, keeping him there.

Fai looked down at Kurogane and raised his brows. “Kuro-pon?”

“I…” Kurogane trailed off, his throat suddenly tight and his mouth full of cotton. Fai frowned and his brows furrowed together in worry. Kurogane swallowed. “Me too.”

Fai blinked twice. “You…?”

Kurogane’s gaze skittered away. “L-Love you… Too.” He managed to get out. His voice felt far too weak and shaky for his liking. Why could some words be so difficult to say, even if they were true?

The red on Fai’s face spread across his cheeks and to his ears, and then he smiled shyly and lowered his head. “Sorry,” Fai said. “I said it so suddenly. You don’t need to say back it if you don’t—“

“I do,” Kurogane said quickly, and Fai looked at him with wide eyes. “I do.” Kurogane said again, softer.

Fai smiled gently and settled comfortably into the spot over Kurogane again, his finger back to tracing designs on Kurogane’s chest. Kurogane let his hand fall from around Fai’s shoulders, and instead he scratched his nails lightly up and down Fai’s back. “When you didn’t say anything, I was sort of hoping you had just… Not heard me,” Fai admitted.

Kurogane snorted. “How could I not hear you? It’s hard to miss when you yell it like that.”

Fai slapped Kurogane’s chest. “I didn’t yell!” Fai’s bottom lip stuck out a bit. “I hardly ever yell.”

“Oh?” Kurogane raised a brow and smiled lazily, and Fai tilted his head, nodding.

“Oh,” He repeated. He smiled smugly. “I think Kuro-tan just hasn’t been able to get me to yell yet.”

Fai’s laughter was breathless when Kurogane flipped them over and hovered over Fai, pressing him to the futon. “Is that a challenge?” He grinned, his teeth bared, and Fai laughed.

“Let’s have something to drink and cool off a little,” Fai recommended. “Then maybe you can try.”

So, the two cleaned themselves up quickly and settled on the veranda with two bottles of wine from Kurogane’s private collection between them. Fai had taken off his dirty kimono and was sitting in one of Kurogane’s, although it was so big it was a wonder it hadn’t slipped off his shoulders yet. 

“I don’t think I told you,” Fai said as Kurogane took a sip from one of the bottles. Kurogane looked over at him, but Fai was looking up at the sky. “I put in a request to have a little vacation.”

“When?” Kurogane asked. As a bodyguard, he didn’t get many opportunities for vacations himself.

“As soon as the meetings are finished,” Fai said, looking over at Kurogane with a smile. “I wanted to spend more time in Nihon. As a traveler, not an ambassador. I decided to stay for another week. Maybe two.”

Kurogane’s brows quirked up in surprise. “We’ve never gotten the chance to have that much time together…”

Fai hummed in agreement and picked up his bottle, knocking it against Kurogane’s. “I hope Kuro-sama won’t get too sick of me,” He said as he lifted the bottle to his lips.

“Just don’t be annoying and I won’t,” Kurogane said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Fai swallowed some wine and let out a refreshing sigh, looking back up at the sky. “On second thought, maybe I will go home…”

Kurogane reached out and tugged on a lock of Fai’s hair. “Idiot,” He mumbled, his tone as affectionate as the smile on his face.

Fai looked over at him and smiled. He moved his bottle to his other hand and rested his hand in the space between them, his pinky resting over Kurogane’s. Kurogane moved his own hand a little closer, until their fingers were tanged together on the wood.

“Let’s finish this wine already,” Fai said. “I’m about ready to see if you can rise up to my challenge.”

Kurogane grinned. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to write something again! I've been wanting to add something to this little collection for a while, and I especially wanted it to be fluffy and lovely, so here it is. A reminder that these little drabbles are not in any sort of chronological order.


End file.
